The present invention relates to brush saw attachments for front end loaders and the like and in particular a brush saw removably attachable to a brush rake which is in turn removably attachable to front end loaders and the like.
It is well known to provide front end loaders and bulldozer type vehicles with a removable saw attachment for use in cutting brush and trees. See for example my U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,135. After the brush and trees are cut, the brush saw is removed and it is common to then attach a brush rake to the vehicle for use in pushing or raking the brush into a pile for burning or subsequent removal. The process of removing the brush saw from the vehicle and then attaching a brush rake is time consuming and often difficult due to the size and weight of the brush rake and the difficulty in maintaining the brush rake vertical while attempting to connect it to the vehicle.